Discussion utilisateur:Wyz
Intégration du wiki Doctor Who Suite à votre suggestion d'intégrer le wiki Doctor Who ( http://docteurwho.wikia.com/ ) au menu de navigation, :"J'aimerai ajouter ce wiki au menu de navigation en haut, par contre il serait bien de corriger la page d'accueil avant. Je pense aussi qu'il y a moyen de mettre un fond sympa. :Je suis disponible au besoin. Wyz novembre 27, 2010 à 14:14 (UTC)" J'ai effectué les corrections nécessaires (effectivement 4 fautes c'est beaucoup) et changé le fond pour un autre plus étoilé. Vous pouvez me recommander d'autres modifications ou suggestions sans problèmes, je suis ravi d'avoir une opinion extérieure quant à ce wiki (je n'ai eu que quelques utilisateurs de passage jusqu'à présent) et toute publicité est très bonne pour ce wiki. --4me novembre 27, 2010 à 22:26 (UTC) Starter Français Bonjour! A recent email about a page on my watchlist included the following: :la page « Starter » de Wikia Français a été effacé de Wyz le décembre 5, 2010 à 08:37. :Résumé :"contenait « "Starter" est le nom d'un wiki qui contient des pages données à chaque nouveau site Wikia. Starter Français sera le wiki de base généré pour chaque nouveau Wikia francophone. Il a des pages modèle,… »" Maybe I am out of touch with developments in the Francophone Wikia sites. However, Starter Français has not been deleted or apparently replaced, and still seems to be very like how it was the last time I looked at it, so the page about it is a perfectly valid and useful page on this wiki and should perhaps be updated but should not have been deleted, in my opinion. — Robin Patterson (Talk) décembre 5, 2010 à 01:59 (UTC) inclure une likebox face book J'aimerais inclure une likebox de ma page facebook wikiwitopia sur le wiki... wikiwitopia. Mais je ne vois pas trop comment. Edourd.K.Dive décembre 22, 2010 à 11:47 (UTC) Urgent Bonjour Wyz, je suis une des admins du Wiki Harry Potter et nous avons un énorme problème qui touche ma vie privée, je préfèrerais pouvoir vous l'expliquer par mel, pourriez-vous m'indiquer rapidement comment vous joindre ? Vous pouvez me joindre par là clic - -- décembre 24, 2010 à 18:14 (UTC) Famini71 supprimer une page Bonjour, savez-vous comment supprimer une page wikia ? Merci 90.59.223.2 décembre 29, 2010 à 22:40 (UTC) :Pour supprimer une page il faut être administrateur sur le wiki il me semble. Juste à droite de « Modifier » en haut de la page il y a une petit flèche qui descend vers la bas, ce qui ouvre une liste déroulante. Si vous avez la permission de le faire il y a « Supprimer » dans la liste. :Sinon c'est quelle page, quel wiki ? :—Wyz décembre 29, 2010 à 22:44 (UTC) Merci! Merci d'avoir répondu a mon forum!!Mais comment on fais pour mettre une image de fond????? 10 janvier 2011 à 23:59 Chaos total sur le wikia Ratchet et Clank Bonjour Wyz, en tant que fan de la série Ratchet et Clank, je voudrais savoir comment faire pour obtenir la possiblité de bannir certains utilisateurs qui passent leur temps à effacer des pages entières pour les remplacer par des suites d'insultes inutiles. Je sais que je devrais contacter l'administrateur du wikia, mais apparament, ça fait 2 ans qu'il n'a plus mis les pieds sur le site, donc une éventuelle réponse me paraît hautement improbable... Comme si les articles minables qui tiennent en une ligne et qui sont bourrés de fautes d'orthographe n'étaient pas suffisants ! Merci pour ta (probable ?) réponse. ChairmanDrek janvier 15, 2011 à 11:52 (UTC) Administrateur Bonsoir, je modifier un lot sur ane wikis français, je vous promets que je pourrais aider beaucoup! S'il vous plaît envoyez-moi un message sur mon exposé page.d il n'y a pas beaucoup d'administrateurs ici, pourrais-je s'il vous plaît devenu un administrateur ici Mon page de discussion Mon nom c'est Eglinton ~ ~ ~ ~ Salut Wyz ! Si tu pourrais m'aider, ce serait gentil de te part ! http://fr.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Avoir_la_m%C3%AAme_interface_qu%27un_autre_wikia